Cold Night
by Aloh Dark
Summary: RD slashy glory! Little sappy fic. Just something I came up with a little while ago. Read and Review Please!


Nice little sappy thing I just wrote. I dunno how to explain it. I like it though. It's something.. Different. ..I think. It's just a little sappy thing that I hope you'll like.

Read And Review Please!!

Cold Night By Aloh Dark

Draco didn't what it was about being cold that he loved so much. He especially loved to sit out at night during late fall when everything was too cold for snow and the stars were like ice chips dancing in the sky. When it seemed as if the world had froze to death during it's sleep and not a soul would ever wake from their fiery dreams.

It was a shock to him when he heard the crisp sound of feet breaking the frosted grass. He turned around to see a shivering red-head walking towards him.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked with a shiver in his voice.

Draco opened his mouth but couldn't bring himself to insult the other boy. It was something about the cold, something about the night, that demanded he drop the act. "Go back to your dorm Weasley. You'll catch your death out here." He said as he turned back to face the water edge.

"And you won't?" Ron asked.

"No. I'm used to the cold. You're not." Draco took a few steps closer and sat down. Draco heard Ron hesitate, shifting from one foot to the other, before making his decision and sitting next to Draco.

"What are you doing out here?" Ron asked. He too was under the spell of the night and couldn't dare break it.

"Sitting." Draco said simply.

"Besides that." Draco could almost hear Ron rolling his eyes.

Draco sighed and wondered if he should tell the truth. He decided that he was going to; it wasn't like Ron would believe him anyway. "I was thinking about how wonderful it'd be to just jump off this cliff and fly away. To just.. Fly away from everything." Draco told him softly, suddenly thinking it wasn't such a good idea to be talking like this with Ron.

Silence hung between them for a while after that. "I'd like to run." Ron said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Draco asked, turning to him.

Ron looked straight into Draco icy eyes. "I'd like to run instead of fly. Run until my whole body burned and I just died running."  
"Running, hm?" Draco asked no one. He thought for a moment. "No. I'd definitely like to fly away."

"Then why don't you?" Ron asked simply.

Draco turned and looked at him as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Flying away from everything and anything. Flying away from Hogwarts, his father, the impending war. Flying away from Ron. His heart constricted when he thought of that. For some reason he couldn't bare thinking of leaving Ron. Especially when he was acting like he was now.

Draco sighed heavily and looked down. "It's not that simple."

Ron stood up in a flurry of robes. "Sure it is!" He said with a smile as he held a hand out to Draco.

Draco looked at Ron's hand, then his smiling face. With a silent prayer to whatever deities were listening, he grabbed Ron's hand and let him be pulled up.

Ron never let go of Draco's hand as he pulled him silently along an overgrown mountain trail. After thirty minutes Ron stopped and let go of Draco's hand. "Promise me you'll keep your eyes closed."

"I promise." Draco said at once.

"You swear it?"

" I swear it."

"Good. Close your eyes and trust me." Ron said cheerfully.

Draco closed his eyes as he said he would, but felt decidedly uneasy about it. He was suddenly aware that he had no idea where they were and what lay in the forest. He felt Ron garb both his hands and slowly pull him forward. They walked forward ten more minutes or so before Draco was suddenly whipped with cold, stinging air. He was incredibly tempted to open his eyes, but he didn't.

They walked along for another minute or so before Ron finally stopped. He let go of Draco's hands and walked around behind him. He put his hands over Draco's eyes and whispered softly into his ear. "Okay. Open them."

As Draco opened his eyes, Ron moved his hands away. Draco gasped in surprise and delight. They were standing at the edge of a very high cliff. They overlooked Hogwarts itself and the tiny, twinkling lights of Hogsmead. Draco looked up and was amazed at how many more stars there was up there. It was all so breath takingly beautiful.

"You like?" Ron asked nervously, his hands gripping Draco's shoulders.

"I love it." Draco said in an awed whisper. Then it occurred to him who he was with, who had just shown him this view. He turned to face Ron. "Why?"

Ron looked confused. "Why what?"

Draco threw out his arm and waved towards the view. "Why did you show me this? Why are you being so nice to me? Why.. Why didn't you leave when you saw it was me?"

Ron didn't say anything, he just acted on impulse. He grabbed Draco into his arms and crushed their cold lips together. The harsh kiss quickly melted into a softer, but just as passionate melding.

Ron was just about to pull away from Draco's unresponsive lips when he felt Draco tentatively kissing him back. Ron smiled and kissed Draco, who was gaining confidence and control. The kiss lasted, but stayed chaste, until both boys broke apart to breath.

Draco was the first to gain his sense back. He buried his head in the crook of Ron's neck and whispered, "I think we should head back to the school."

Ron held Draco tighter and made no move to leave. After a moment, he nodded. "Yeah." He whispered. Draco pulled out of his arms and looked out at the view a final time before taking Ron's hand in his and leading them both away.

They stopped walking when they reached the front doors of Hogwarts. They stood staring at each other, their hands clasped.

"We can't do this again." Draco said, turning his face away towards the lake.

"Why not?" Ron demanded.

"Because it'd never work. We hate each other. We'd end up hating each other even more than we do now if we tried." Draco said. He didn't want to say any of this. He didn't mean any of it. Some how, in this one night, everything he thought he felt about Ron Weasley was flipped upside down. But he felt he had to say these things, no matter how bitter a taste they left in his mouth.

"I never hated you." Ron told him softly. Draco turned his head back to look at Ron who was blushing. "Well, for the first few years I did but then, well, I didn't. I started to, you know, like you." Ron ended with a shrug.

Draco smiled and put an icy hand on Ron's cheek. He kissed Ron softly before pulling completely away. "We'll talk more in the morning. You're frozen through." Draco opened the doors and waited for Ron to walk through them before following.

"We'll talk more in the morning." Ron agreed as he watched Draco walk away towards his own dorms.

Ron didn't know what had compelled him to walk out into the hated cold, but he was glad he did. Maybe, just maybe, it was the best decision he'd ever made.

The End


End file.
